Electivire
|-|Electivire= |-|Electabuzz= |-|Elekid= Summary Electivire is a Gen IV Pokémon and the evolution of the Gen I Electabuzz, and the final form of the Gen II Elekid. It evolves when traded with an Electrizer. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Electivire Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Normally male) Age: Varies Classification: Electric-Type Pokémon, Thunderbolt Pokémon, Final Form Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Can bypass Precognition and Forcefields, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbs electric attacks to boost its own speed), Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Homing Attack, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Can harm other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa, who can tank meteor impacts) | Large Town level (Comparable to Rhydon) | At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling from Magmortar and Rhyperior) Speed: Transonic (Comparable to Pichu) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to the Seismic Toss) | Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 (Scaling from Magmar) |'Class 100' Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Building level '''| '''Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to Magmortar) Stamina: High (Pokémon are naturally built for battle and have high stamina) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Magnet, which boosts the power of Electivire's electric moves. Intelligence: Instinctive unless trained, but is naturally conditioned for battle Weaknesses: Ground type moves. Electric Terrain doesn't affect flying enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Static (Elekid and Electabuzz only)': Electabuzz is charged with static electricity, so contact with it may cause paralysis. *'Motor Drive (Electivire only):' Electivire absorbs any electric-based attacks that come into contact with it, which amplifies its speed. *'Vital Spirit (Hidden Ability):' Due to the amount of energy in Electivire's body, it cannot be put to sleep or made to feel drowsy. Moveset by leveling up in all forms: *'Discharge:' Electivire lets an omni-directional flare of electricity loose, which may paralyze any opponents that it hits. *'Electro Ball:' Electivire fires an electrical orb at the opponent, which is stronger based on how much faster Electivire is than its opponent. *'Light Screen:' Electivire sets up a wondrous wall of light, which suppresses the damage taken from special attacks (beams, projectiles etc) by about half. *'Low Kick:' A powerful kick intended to trip the opponent over. It deals more damage to heavier opponents. *'Quick Attack:' Electivire lunges at the foe at a speed that makes it seem invisible. *'Screech:' An earsplitting screech is emitted to sharply reduce the foe's durability. *'Shock Wave:' Electivire strikes the foe with a rapid jolt of electricity, which is very unlikely to miss. *'Swift:' Electivire fires a flurry of star-shaped rays which home in on the opponent, making this attack very unlikely to miss. *'Thunder:' Electivire's strongest move; it drops a wicked thunderbolt on the target to inflict heavy damage. This attack may paralyze the opponent. *'Thunderbolt:' Electivire lets a strong electric blast loose which crashes down onto the target. This attack may paralyze the opponent. *'Thunder Punch:' Electivire hits the opponent with an electrically charged fist, which may paralyze the opponent. *'Thunder Shock:' Electivire fires a small jolt of electricity at the opponent, which can leave the foe paralysed. *'Thunder Wave:' Electivire launches a weak electric charge at the opponent, which paralyses if it hits. Moveset Learned By leveling up only as Electavire: *'Electric Terrain:' Electivire electrifies the ground, creating an electric terrain. All those who are in contact with this terrain cannot be put to sleep, and have their electric-based moves amplified. *'Giga Impact:' Electivire charges at the foe using every bit of its power. This may cause Electivire to rest the next turn, but exceptionally powerful Electivires don't show this weakness. *'Ion Deluge:' Electivire disperses electrically charged particles, which charges the opponent's basic moves (e.g. punches + tackles), turning them into electric moves. Egg Moves: *'Barrier:' Electavire forms a barrier between it and it's opponent, reducing damage from physical attacks. *'Cross Chop:' Electivire delivers a double chop with it's forearms crossed. Critical hits land more easily. *'Dynamic Punch:' Electivire punches the target with full, concentrated power. It has poor accuracy but will cause confusion if it hits. *'Feint:' Electavire hits a target using a move that bypasses barriers and precognition. *'Fire Punch:' Electivire punches its target with a fiery fist, which can leave the opponent burned. *'Focus Punch:' Electivire focuses it's mind before launching a punch. It will fail if Electivire is hit before it is used. *'Hammer Arm:' Electivire swings with it's strong, heavy fist. It lowers the targets speed. *'Ice Punch:' Electivire hits the target with an icy fist. This may leave the target frozen. *'Karate Chop:' Electivire attacks with a sharp chop. Critical hits land more easily. *'Meditate:' Electivire meditates to awaken the power deep within it's body and raise it's physical attack. *'Rolling Kick:' Electavire lashes out with a quick, spinning kick. This may also make the target flinch Key: Elekid | Electabuzz | Electivire Gallery Electivire Triumphant.jpg 51b.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Sound Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7